<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo Mission by magicconchshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939523">Solo Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel'>magicconchshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ratchet gets bumblebee a new t-cog, ratchet is the best character, takes place during "operation bumblebee"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Autobots only ever killed if it was absolutely necessary, and right now, it was more than necessary. There was no way he was going to fail Bumblebee twice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Ratchet (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BTW this takes place during "Operation Bumblebee." Er-actually, maybe during idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vehicon soldiers. Decepticon drones. They all look the same. They’re mass-produced. If Megatron does not care for them, then why should he? They were expendable. The Decepticons themselves scavenged their frames for spare parts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen on his arm was beeping. A squad of three were heading his way. They were out for patrol. Ratchet had been tracking them for decacycles. They were going to come driving through this canyon in two kliks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He readied the blaster. It wasn’t actually his. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>borrowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>it from Arcee. She didn’t ask many questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ratchet wondered if he could do what MECH did. Paralyze the patient and extract the t-cog. He shook his helm at the thought. It would be impossible. To do that, he’d need help from his team members. He knew Arcee and Bulkhead would help him, but if Optimus ever found out, they’d be in hot water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, this was the best, and only course of action. Autobots only ever killed if it was absolutely necessary, and right now, it was more than necessary. There was no way he was going to fail Bumblebee twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ratchet would return to base, expose of Bumblebee’s old t-cog and replace it with this one. No one would be able to tell the difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But damn that stubborn scout for not accepting his t-cog. He didn’t use it. It sat in his frame, so heavy he could almost feel it. He wanted to tear it out of his frame, regardless of whether or not Bumblebee would use it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were almost to him now. He ducked further behind the rock. From here, he had an aerial view of the canyon. Three shots, that’s all he needed. He’d take out the two in the back, then the one in the front. They won’t even have time to comm. for help. They’ll just be written off as an unfortunate casualty. They had gone missing one night while on patrol and were never heard from again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the rumbling of engines in the distance. They were closing in. Ratchet would have to be quick, they were traveling fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His biolights were at their lowest setting. The vehicons shouldn’t be able to see him in the dead of night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were within sight now. Ratchet could see them in front of the cloud of dust that was heading towards him. He propped himself up on the rock and readied the blaster. His servos, steady as ever, guided the figure into the scope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blaster recoiled into his shoulder. Once. Twice. There were two frames left in the cloud of dust. He shifted to bring the third into his sights. Thrice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dust settled. Three frames lay discarded in the canyon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ratchet returned the blaster to his hip and transformed to drive into the canyon. He needed to do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. He knew the Decepticons would not send reinforcements even if they knew what had happened. Regardless, he could not remain unprotected for an extended period of time. He knew his limits, he could be easily overpowered if someone decided he was a nuisance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the bottom of the canyon, he scanned all three frames to ensure that they had offlined. They had, their sparks had extinguished, but that did not mean that their other parts were useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut the first one open, a clean incision on the torso, and extracted his t-cog. He and Bumblebee were similar sizes. It would fit. But Ratchet did not stop there. These mechs could easily be used for spare parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although his arms could only carry so much, Ratchet loaded himself up with as many pieces as he could carry. Optic components. Spark casings. Cranial wiring. He would go straight to the med bay and put these in storage. They would remain there until he absolutely needed them. Optimus would not be able to question their origin when one of their comrades was in dire need of a spare part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his arms full, he remotely activated the ground bridge and stepped through. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just- had this idea and couldn't not post it. you know?????</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>